


Hide and Go Get It

by Gabwilborn



Series: Blinded Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute Eren Yeager, Fingerfucking, First Time, High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Mischief, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabwilborn/pseuds/Gabwilborn
Summary: A game of Hide and Seek turns steamy pretty quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t know, Hide and Go Get it is like the rated R version of hide and seek. It’s played by having girls versus boys. One team hides and the other team searches. When one finds the other you get to have whatever you want. Whether it’s a kiss from the girl/boy you like, groping, or dry humping. I’ve even heard of this game ending in sex but it doesn’t necessarily have to.  
> Also in this fic Eren is 16 and Levi is 27.

**LEVI POV**

  
It had been a while since they had last seen each other. Usually it was Levi’s work that kept him busy but this time Eren had final exams. He had made Eren that these last few weeks of school they wouldn’t see each other so Eren could focus on studying but in return Eren had made promise that they would spend time together after they were over. Now that school was over and summer had come they saw each other almost everyday. Yesterday Eren had invited him over to his house. It was Friday afternoon and Eren's parents had left the house in his care after leaving to celebrate their anniversary.

 

After sitting inside most of the evening Eren suggested they go out into the backyard to get some fresh air. The yard was large and it ended at a tree line where woods were. It wasn’t as hot as it was earlier since the sun had gone down a bit but it was still humid. He was dressed in a t-shirt and some old shorts that hugged his frame and showed off the curve of his ass. Not one for heat, I was sitting in one of the shaded lounge chairs and watched Eren as he moved around the yard. Eren had just finished watering his mother's garden and had turned those bright eyes on him.

 

“Thirsty, Levi? It’s pretty hot out today.” Eren said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. As he reached up his shirt rode up his stomach slightly revealing honey toned abs. I licked my lips, instantly hard. Damn this brat. Is he trying to tempt me on purpose? I shifted slightly in the chair slightly to rearrange myself and tried not to think about all that sweaty tanned skin and those tight as shorts. Eren was young but he took care of himself. Long legs, large turquoise eyes that seemed to capture anyone that looked into them, a muscular chest and all that tanned skin like honey. My self restraint was pushed to the limit each time we saw each other. They had been holding out on having sex because of the age difference. They had agreed that they would wait until Eren's’ eighteenth birthday. It had only seemed right, plus it had made me feel less like I was robbing fucking the cradle. But shit if he didn't feel like dragging Eren back to his room and fucking him senseless. Eren was a little shy when they had first talked about the two of them having sex but it was becoming more and more obvious that he was warming up to the idea. Eren could be quite the little tease when he wanted to rile me up. Those goddamn shorts were a perfect example. As time passed it was becoming harder to hold back these feelings and Eren was making it worse.

 

“I’m fine brat. Ready to back inside yet? It’s too fucking hot out here” I said. I was ready to go back inside so I could slip into the bathroom and relieve the ache in my pants.

 

“Aww c’mon Levi we’ve been inside all day. Let’s stay outside just a little bit longer.” He pouted. Then that shitty brat had the nerve to turn to me and bat is eyes. My stomach fluttered as I looked into those beautiful turquoise eyes that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and immediately felt myself giving in. I admonished my body for still reacting that way after all this time.

 

Sigh. “Fine, then what do you wanna do out here shitty brat?” I asked.

 

“Hmm. Let’s play a game.” Eren said to me with a smirk. He looked downright devious. I was always wary when he got that look on his face. It usually meant the brat had something ridiculous planned.  
“A game?” I raised an eyebrow in question of his suggestion. “What game brat?” I asked.

 

“Hide and go get it!” He said excitedly.

 

“Never heard of it.” I said.

 

“It’s like hide and seek but better.” He waggled his eyebrows at me.

 

Hide and seek? “Nope. Too hot. Besides aren’t you a little too old to be playing a game like hide and seek? I guess brats will be brats.” I said. What exactly is he up to?

 

“Oh come on Levi don't be like that. Indulge me just this once. Please! It’ll be fun. Besides this game is a little bit different than regular hide and seek. In hide and go get it one person hides and if the other person catches them they get to do whatever they want to to the person they caught for while.” He explained carefully.

 

“Whatever they want?” I asked wanting to make sure he knew what he was implying.

 

“Whatever. You. Want.” He looked me in the eye and phrased this carefully. “If you can catch me that is.”

 

I paused but only for a moment. Alright. I could go for a little tumble in the woods to let out some steam. If the brat wants to play, then let's play. “Okay brat. Let's play. You’ve got to the count of ten to hide.”

 

“1......2......” I could hear him running towards the tree line. A few rustling leaves and I could tell he had made it into the woods. “8.......9.......10. Ready or not kid, here I come!” I said and took off for the tree line. This kid did not know how dangerous a game he was playing.

 

It didn’t take me long to reach the woods headed in the direction I thought I heard Eren go running to. It was hot. I was still hard from watching him early from the porch. God I ached to touch him. It’s been so long since I last got off. My dick throbbed as I thought about Eren’s ass in those shorts, about what I was gonna do once I got my hands on him. Fuck! Once I find him i’m-- Oh.

 

There was a slight rustle and a snap as a branch broke to my left. I redirected myself and heard a quiet curse and laugh as Eren took off from behind a large tree. I was on him within mere seconds. He yelped when I grabbed him around his waist and pushed him down into a lush patch of grass. He looked good like that. Held down, bent over on his hands and knees waiting for me to make a move. I groaned.

 

“You ready for this brat? I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.” Hunched over him I pressed my clothed cock to the crack of his ass and rutted against him with slow but powerful thrusts. Eren's face flushed and he moaned. “L-Levi. Please.” He whispered.

 

He was hard now too. Blush spreading to his ears he looked back at me and spread his legs a little wider. “Oh fuck.”I panted. I reached for his chin and turned his head to kiss him as I thrust against him a little harder. Teasing his lips with my tongue I slipped it between his lips proceeded to coax his to play. He moaned and pushed his hips back just as I thrust forward. I was finding it harder and harder to catch my breath. As I let go of his waist to reach for his cock he stopped me.

 

“Levi. Please I want you inside me. I know we agreed we should wait but I don’t think I can anymore and I don’t think you can either.” He pleaded. I couldn’t believe it. This brat who blushed just talking about sex was offering himself to me. But he was right I was getting tired of waiting and I had seen these past few weeks that he was ready too. God in heaven forgive me for what i’m about to do. I knew I should’ve said no, that he was too young and that we should wait. I should have finished getting us both off but I just couldn’t stop myself.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked steadily. Too afraid he’d change his mind if I pushed.

 

“I love you.” He said as he gazed back at me. “Please. I need it so bad.”

 

Completely forgetting why it was important to wait I swallowed and nodded at him and he sighed in relief. Fuck society and its laws he loved this brat, this man and if that was wrong he’d gladly face the consequences later. As I stood up I grabbed Eren's arm to bring him over to a nearby tree. Turning him towards the tree he put his hands out so he didn’t go face first and looked back at me questioningly, eyes still slightly dazed. I pulled his waist towards me so that he was bent forward and pulled his shorts off. He gasped lightly as his cock was released from it’s confines. I knelt behind him and pulled his cheeks apart. I was greeted by the sight of his pink rosebud. I stroked it with my thumb and ran my tongue over it. He gasped “L-L-Levi what are you?! Not there! It’s dirty!”

 

“Quit fussing. I’ve got nothing to help prepare you out here. I’ve got to loosen you up somehow.” I said. He stopped struggling when I lapped at his hole again. I did this twice more but last time I pushed my tongue in and reached around to stroke his cock which dripped with pre-cum. Once my fingers were thoroughly coated I pulled back so that I could push a finger in and then another once he was comfortable. By this time he was moaning and pushing back onto my fingers.

 

“Thats enough. Sorry but I can’t wait anymore.” I rasped as I stood quickly and undid my pants. Using one hand I grabbed onto his waist to steady him. With the other I lined my cock up to his opening. He pressed back as I pushed forward and we both groaned as the head slipped past the ring of flesh. I sank the rest of the way in and stopped. My grip on Eren's waist tightened as I fought to hold off my orgasm. After a moment passed filled with only Erens and my harsh breathing I started to move. Slowly at first but then slowly picking up the pace.

 

“Uhhh oh God. Ohh Fuck.” I moaned as I thrust forward into Eren. I changed my angle trying to find his his prostate, it didn’t take long.

 

“Aaaah! Uhhhh Levi! Yes! There, oh shit right there!” He yelled as he started to work his hips with mine. After a moment I pulled out to Eren's dismay. He quieted though when I turned him around, shoved him against the tree and shoved my cock back in. Thrusting in again I reached for his other leg and lifted it so that he was only held up by the tree and my arms.

 

“Uwah!” He yelled as I lifted him up off my cock and let gravity bring him back down right onto his prostate. “Uh...Agh Lev.. i...ohh lo.. ve...aaah Le.. vi!” His words were scrambled and his muttering soon became unintelligible from the pleasure he was feeling. My fingers sank into his thighs as I increased my pace and thrust harder, aiming for his prostate each time. I felt him tense and he cried out as his climax hit. I felt mine approach as well.

 

“Eren! Uh! Aaaaah!” He tightened around me and I captured his lips once more as I rode out my orgasm.

 

When we finished I slowly lowered him to the ground, zipped up my pants and held him as we both tried to catch our breath. He looked at me after he had calmed down. Face flushed, eyes dazed and a happy glow surrounding him. He leaned forward and kissed me. “I love you, Levi.” he told me as he smiled, satisfied.

 

“I love you to brat.” I replied as helped redress him so he looked somewhat decent. I grabbed his hand and guided him back to the house. It was time for a nice long nap and then maybe some food after.

 

“... Hey, Levi?” Eren asked so quietly I almost didn’t hear.

 

“Hmm?” Wondering what he wanted now.

 

“Could we... think we could do that again once we get back inside?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment let me know what you think. This idea came to me pretty suddenly but I thought it would make a good story. I typed this up pretty late so if there are any typos or something let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
